


Kinda Sleeping Beauty....

by greeneggs101



Series: Unversed in Emotion [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Just Trailer spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Game Spoilers, POISONED APPLE, Post Kingdom Hearts III, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: "No one wants to wake up from a good dream..Sora's gone to sleep again! Though this time, it isn'tentirelyhis fault...While Kairi chases after Maleficent for answers, Riku dives into Sora's dream again. But instead of the nightmares he expects to face, he finds himself in a relatively normal, bright, happy. Keyblade-free world. With an equally content brunet.*Note about the Trailer Spoilers tag* - Anything of mine that mentions "Trailer Spoilers" means anything up to the Playstation 2018 E3 Trailer is fair game. After that, things got kinda dicey. Any future fics of mine going forward will be under that same rule. And I hope that anyone who comments will follow that same guideline. If you're worried about which particular trailer I'll be referencing in this fic, just read the beginning notes.





	Kinda Sleeping Beauty....

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write more of the Chain of Memories remix series. 
> 
> Also me: Writes 40 pages of fairy tale like fluff because I have no shame and when ideas hit, they really hit and insist on being written. 
> 
> As an actual note, I consider this fic and "Vanitas and the no good terrible very bad day" as part of the same universe, with this fic coming first, but there's really nothing in this fic that completely ties it to the other. If I ever write the third fic I'm thinking of, I'll put the three in their own series. 
> 
> *Trailer Spoilers* - Scenes in this fic briefly reference to the scene that happens at the end of the Feb 2018 Don't think Twice trailer (where we were first introduced to the theme), as well as the renders and information that came out shortly after that trailer. 
> 
> I want everyone to have a good time while reading fic as we wait for the game's release. From now on I will always mention if a fic of mine has any kind of reference to KH3, though most of the ones I have lined up from here on out are all complete AU.

“Bring him over here! Quickly!” Yen Sid motioned towards a cot that he had conjured up. 

 

Riku nodded and carried Sora over, the brunet’s head limp against his shoulder. 

 

This was worse than the Mark of Mastery exam. At least Sora had a smile on his face back then. Now Sora was nearly lifeless, barely breathing and face slack. 

 

Riku tried to not the fear show on his face. But given the way Kairi laid her hand on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around him, he wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

 

Yen Sid used his magic to look Sora over, “Tell me, what exactly happened?”

 

“I don’t know...” Riku started then shook his head, “I mean... I can’t--” He huffed, frustrated with himself. But everything up until he realized Sora was lying at his feet, barely breathing, was muddy and unclear. He knew he had been watching Sora do...something. Saying something. But he couldn’t make out to whom the brunet was talking. 

 

Yen Sid looked up at Riku for a moment, then seemed to realize something. A wave of his hand, and suddenly Riku felt a fogginess that had been building up in his head was lifted, and with it, the muddiness of his memories was cleared. “Maleficent!” Riku shouted. 

 

“Yes, it seems that the evil fairy put a strong confusion spell on you. And I detect remnants of a binding curse. She must have caught you very unawares for it to stick that deeply.”

 

Riku blushed. He and Sora had been teasing each other back in Radiant Garden, not really paying attention to their surroundings. Xehanort had been defeated, most of his vessels dealt with, and the world seemed right. They had thought there was no reason to be on edge. 

 

“It’s not your fault Riku...” Kairi murmured, squeezing him tight. “We all forgot about her.”

 

_ But I have every reason to never forget her... _ Riku thought, then tried to shake the negativity off. He caught movement in the corner of his eye. A flood making its way through the floor of the room, darting in and out, as if agitated by the emotions in the room. When it met a barrier created by Yen Sid’s magic, the flood dissipated. 

 

Not for the first time, Riku wondered why Ventus and Sora insisted on keeping Vanitas in the tower. 

 

“Can you remember what happened?” Kairi asked. 

 

Slowly Riku nodded, “Yeah... a bit I guess...” He shrugged. “I think Maleficent cast the confusion charm just to keep me out of the way. Her main target was Sora. She... offered him something?” He could remember something bright red? “I think it was an apple or something...Said that either Sora could take it willingly, or she would...” Riku blushed again, still ashamed at how easily he was caught off guard, “Or she would make sure that I ended up in the darkness again.” 

 

Riku wasn’t sure if she could have succeeded. Even Xehanort had admitted that Riku had immunized himself from the Darkness, but still, the silver haired boy wasn’t interested in finding out how Maleficent had planned to achieve that. It could have just been a bluff, but it must have scared Sora as well. “He... I think he made her promise not to touch me... then he took a bite...” He gestured towards the brunet, letting Sora’s sleeping body indicate the end of that story. 

 

“An apple?” Aqua spoke up from her place near the door. “That sounds... familiar...”

 

“Snow White was poisoned with an apple...” Kairi remembered, unwrapping her arms from Riku so she could turn towards the rest of the group, but still keeping one hand resting on top of his. “I talked with her about it... but she thought the recipe for it was lost when the evil queen disappeared.”

 

“Not to mention... poisoned apples doesn’t sound like Maleficent’s way of doing things...” Lea muttered from his place near the bookcases. Roxas had walked over to sit on Sora’s other side. “Besides... I don’t think Sora’s poisoned exactly... just... sleeping...”

 

“Is this like after the mark of mastery exam?” Riku wondered. “Is his heart sleeping?”

 

“It’s very similar,” Yen Sid admitted, “But also new enough that I cannot say for certain. We’ll need more information.”

 

“Lea and I can go see what Maleficent’s up to,” Roxas volunteered, Lea nodding in agreement. 

 

Yen Sid stroked his beard in consideration, “For now, that may be our best option. But I would feel more comfortable if you brought more people with you.”

 

“I’ll go,” Kairi offered, patting Riku on the shoulder. 

 

Riku caught her hand before she could stand up, “Are you sure? Sora’s--”

 

Kairi smiled, “You know I don’t like waiting around anymore. And I know you’ll take good care of him, right?”

 

“...right...” Not that he had done a very good job today. 

 

“I’ll go as well...” Aqua offered, “Ven’s looking after Terra today, and I might be able to help defend against her minions.”

 

After a moment, Yen Sid nodded. “I will also send a letter to Mickey informing him of these events. If Maleficent has already made her move, it’s possible other realms are in danger.” 

 

As they began to file out, Riku spoke up, “Master? If... if Sora’s heart is sleeping, shouldn’t I dive in? He may need help against the nightmares...” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi hovering at the doorway, a small frown on her face.

 

Yen Sid stroked his beard again, “As you are a Master yourself, what does your heart say?”

 

“I--” Riku sighed, “Right now it says I failed...” 

 

“Riku...” Kairi’s voice was soft. 

 

“But...” Riku continued, “I want to be able to help him now if I can. If that means diving into his dreams... then I think that’s the best way I can help him right now.”

 

Yen Sid nodded, “The tower is sufficiently protected. Be careful within Sora’s dreams, however. We don’t know why Maleficent wanted him asleep, but it’s possible that whatever is keeping him trapped there will try to entrap you as well.”

 

Riku nodded, then summoned Braveheart. He held it up, creating a portal to Sora’s dreams. 

 

“Be careful, Riku,” Kairi warned, “We’ll be back as soon as we can, hopefully with answers.”

 

Riku gave her a small grin, “I will. Maybe Sora and I will be awake by the time you get back!” Then, he entered the portal, diving into Sora’s dreams like he had done a few times before. 

 

\--

 

As Riku’s heart entered Sora’s dreams, his physical form would have hit the floor if it wasn’t for Yen Sid’s magic. With a sigh, the older gentleman summoned another cot next to Sora’s and Kairi helped lift her friend into it, making sure he would at least be comfortable. “Did... Is Riku doing the right thing?” She asked nervously. 

 

“He is doing what his heart is asking him to do,” Yen Sid stated. “Whether it is right or wrong is not for us to decide.”

 

Kairi sighed, pushing Riku’s bangs out of his face, then doing the same for Sora before standing and giving Master Yen Sid a bow before leaving as well. She hoped that Riku was right and that he would have Sora awake before they got back. 

 

But still, Maleficent’s actions put her on edge. 

 

Lea was right: Maleficent was more likely to destroy Sora than to just put him to sleep. What else did she have up her sleeve?

 

\--

 

Riku gasped as he came to in the dream world, cautiously looking around. 

 

He expected maybe the play island at sunset, like they had been when he encountered Ven, Roxas and Xion. Or perhaps Sora’s dream of the Mysterious Tower, or another world he had visited. 

 

When he opened his eyes however, he found himself face down on smooth wood. When he lifted his head a little, he found pencils and books scattered about, some nearly tipping off the side of the desk. There were a few giggles around him and he saw kids, former classmates he recognized, all wearing the Destiny Islands High School uniform. 

 

Was... was he in a class?

 

“Riku!”

 

Riku sharply sat up from where he had been resting against the smooth wood of the desk. “Uh... yes?” He heard a few chuckles from the other students around him. 

 

An older woman stood above him, a teacher Riku vaguely recognized as one who taught the older students at school. It had been a few years though...

 

“I would have thought better of you than to fall asleep in my class,” the woman reprimanded. 

 

“Sorry,” Riku apologized on instinct. 

 

The woman’s frown deepened, but she eventually walked back to the front of the classroom. 

 

Riku frowned as well. _ What’s going on? _

 

A continued chuckle to his left distracted him enough that he turned towards the source of the amused sound. 

 

Sora had his hand covering his mouth, trying to contain his delight, but when he glanced back over at Riku, he nearly burst out in chuckles again. 

 

Riku nearly opened his mouth to ask about it, but then the woman, the teacher, started talking again and the silver haired boy instead turned his head to pay attention. At least until he figured out what was going on in Sora’s dream. 

 

Thankfully, class seemed to be near the end if the clock was anything to go by. Unless this was one of those harmless but aggravating nightmares where school lasted forever.

 

But no. Soon the bell rang and students began filling out, talking about after school activities and meet ups. 

 

Still feeling a little out of his element, Riku began to pile what was on his desk into his bag, swinging the strap around his shoulder and turning to Sora. Predictably, the brunet’s bag was a disaster zone and Riku held back his own chuckle and stepped over to help Sora out. 

 

“Hmm?” Sora blinked up at him, “Don’t you have practice to get to?”

 

_ Practice? _ Riku thought.  _ For what? _

 

Given the situation though, he figured that dream Riku could miss out on one practice of...whatever. “I’m gonna skip today... wanted to spend time with you.” The closer he stuck to Sora, the easier he could find out what’s trapping him here. 

 

“Really?!” Sora’s grin lit up his face. “That would be awesome! You sure you won’t get in trouble?”

 

“Nah...” How could he get in trouble in a dream?

 

“Great! We can get our weekend plans started then!” Sora grabbed the rest of his books

 

“Great!” Riku tried for a smile, but also kind of glad that he was apparently spending the weekend with Sora. It would make fighting any nightmares a bit easier to deal with. “You sure you’re feeling okay though? No... You’re not tired or anything?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Sora laughed, “I’m not the one who fell asleep in class.”

 

“Uh... yeah... true...” Riku ran a hand through his hair. 

 

Sora just offered him another grin before standing up from his chair. “Any requests for dinner?”

 

“You cooking?” Riku asked, incredulous. “That sounds like a disaster...”

 

“Riku...” Sora pouted, “Don’t be mean, you love my cooking!”

 

“...I do?” the silver haired boy frowned at this. The last time Sora attempted to cook by himself, he nearly burned down the whole kitchen. 

 

“Riku...” The pout got worse. 

 

“I’m...sorry?” Riku tried, confused as heck. Sora could _ not cook _ . The brunet knew he could not cook, in fact, he often joked about how he could not cook and could only be somewhat competent when a rat was on his head telling him what to do. (And suddenly, Riku wondered when his life became so weird that this didn’t even phase him.) 

 

“Hmm...” The pout lessened somewhat, replaced instead by a warm presence on Riku’s hand. 

 

Teal eyes glanced down, finding Sora’s hand loosely trying to grip his, “Huh?”

 

“What’s wrong?” Sora asked, “Don’t you want to hold my hand?”

 

“Uh... sure?” Riku released his fist so Sora could grab his hand better. Riku hadn’t realized till then how tight his fist had been. His fingers were now cramping up a bit painfully, especially as Sora interlaced their fingers. 

 

“You’re all tense,” Sora observed, swinging their hands a bit. “You sure you’re okay?” 

 

“I uh... I’m not sure...” Riku stared at their interlocked hands as Sora swung them playfully. 

 

Sure, Sora had always been affectionate, and they had often held hands when they were younger, usually whenever Sora was afraid of getting lost, or of losing Riku. But... that had mostly stopped when they entered high school. 

 

Maybe Sora was just overly affectionate in his dream? 

 

“So... are you excited for tonight?” Sora asked, leaning in to whisper the question into Riku’s ear. 

 

It was only from years of being used to Sora that Riku didn’t flinch at the sudden closeness. “What’s tonight?”

 

“C’mon, don’t tease,” the brunet grinned, poking his free hand into Riku’s cheek. “We’ve been planning this for weeks.”

 

“Oh...” Riku had no idea what  _ this _ was, but figured that further questioning would just make Sora upset, so he let it drop. At least until they could get away from the school and Riku could focus on waking Sora up instead. 

 

From what he could tell so far, Sora had no idea he was even in a dream. And other than the absolute disorienting feeling of being back in a school, Riku didn’t think this was a nightmare. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen any nightmares or spirits around either. 

 

“So... since I don’t have to wait for you to get done with practice, you wanna go get snacks first, or head straight out to the island?”

 

Riku glanced over at Sora, realizing that they had reached the front gate... “Huh oh... um...” The island might have less people and a 100% lack of Sora’s parents. “Island.”

 

The brunet let out a chuckle, “How’d I guess that?” He grinned, pulling on their joined hands as they exited the school grounds. 

 

Riku frowned, “Wait a sec...” He held back glancing into the school yard. He spotted several faces that he recognized from the islands; Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka talking near the entrance, several other familiar classmates heading home or off to do other things. 

 

But not one familiar head of red hair. 

 

“What about Kairi?”

 

“Who?”

 

Riku froze before turning back to Sora. “Kairi...”

 

Sora frowned, tilting his head, “Who’s that? Someone from another class?”

 

Riku chuckled nervously, “Stop messing around Sora. You know who Kairi is!”

 

“I do?” Sora tapped his chin in thought. “Is she new?”

 

“I...” Riku cut himself off. 

 

A world without Kairi? Was that part of what was keeping Sora trapped in the dream. Or was is just coincidence?

 

Either way, this did not bode well at all. 

 

\---

 

“You sure she came back here?” Kairi asked, glancing through the brush to the dark castle ahead. 

 

“Our scouts reported green smoke coming from an open window...” Aurora replied, passing Kairi a spyglass, which the redhead used to check all the open windows. “Green was always her color...”

 

“True...” Kairi then spotted what the scouts had reported, “I see it!” She lowered the spyglass and tried to spy the smoke with the naked eye. “Second from the top!” 

 

“She’ll probably have an army guarding her castle,” Lea said, summoning both keyblade and chakram. 

 

“Heartless or those pig minions though?” Aqua wondered. 

 

“Doesn’t matter...” Roxas said summoning his own keyblades, “They’re not gonna stop us from getting some answers.”

 

Kairi nodded in agreement and passed the spyglass back to Aurora. “Head back to the castle. We don’t want to bring you guys into this if we don’t have to.” Maleficent was the one breaking the world order after all. No reason to destroy it further. 

 

Aurora nodded and wished everyone good luck before she hopped back up on her horse to head back to her castle. 

 

“So then... we got a plan beyond just go in and storm the castle?” Lea wondered. “It’ll probably be trapped.”

 

“Then we don’t all go in at once,” Aqua said, “Or we split up as soon as we get inside. If she doesn’t know how many are coming...”

 

“Either way, we can’t keep wasting time sitting out here talking about it.” Kairi would have rushed inside ages ago, but recognized the need for reconnaissance. Lea was probably right about a trap. “Lea and Roxas can go first, Aqua and I will cover you guys.”

 

Everyone nodded, and Lea and Roxas were off, clearing away the minions, which happened to consist of both heartless and a strange pig like creature Kairi had never seen before. Kairi and Aqua covered them from behind, looking everywhere for a staircase upwards and further into the castle. 

 

Suddenly, a larger pig creature blocked their path, cutting them off from Lea and Roxas. 

 

Kairi scoffed, attacking it with a firaga, but it bounced off the pig’s armor and headed right back at her. She managed to deflect just in time. 

 

“Thunder!” Aqua shouted. The pig flinched a little, but otherwise stood stead and attacked with its stave. Kairi blocked and distracted while Aqua went in for another attack, this time cloaking her keyblade in lightning before striking. The combination seemed to be doing the trick, the larger creature stumbling back and taking longer before attacking again. Kairi followed up Aqua’s thunder attacks with a few water spells, drenching the pig and letting the lightning do more damage. 

 

Finally, with one last strike from both of them, the pig was knocked back and dissipated. 

 

“Kairi!” Aqua called out, pointing ahead. 

 

The redhead could just make out Lea and Roxas as they took on a similar giant pig creature, not having much luck before they went in for an attack and--

 

And... disappeared?

 

“C’mon!” Kairi started running, knowing Aqua wasn’t far behind. 

 

By the time they got up to where Lea and Roxas had just been standing, there was no trace of them, or the pig creature. Kairi kept her keyblade out, on edge. Where were they?

 

And where was Maleficent? 

 

“Ahh... I expected some poor attempt at revenge... but to only send four?” There was a high cackle, and a flurry of green and black smoke. “Fools!” Maleficent emerged from the smoke, head held high and her raven perched on her shoulder. “Still though, four is better than none...”

 

Kairi was just about to launch into an attack when she felt the bottom drop out from under her. Glancing down, she realized that the floor was becoming less solid. Or rather... there had never been a floor there. It was just an illusion. Kairi barely had a moment to think about casting a barrier, or even trying to fly before she was falling. 

 

Beside her, she thought she heard Aqua say “Not again” before the rush of wind drowned out everything else. 

 

\---

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sora asked, helping Riku tie the boat up at the dock on the play island. 

 

“I’m fine.” Riku made sure the knot was secure before standing, wiping sand from his jeans. 

 

He had tried to remind Sora of their real life, name dropping not only Kairi several times, but Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, or any of the others waiting for them back at the castle. 

 

Each time, he was met with a confused stare and questions about if Riku was the one who had been dreaming. 

 

It was getting to the point that Riku almost thought he was. 

 

Everything about this dream world was solid, and he even felt himself get hungry and took Sora up on his earlier offer of snacks before rowing out to the island. 

 

But he reminded himself that the realness of the dream was just part of the trap. He had to wake Sora up. So he stuck close to the brunet, figuring that whatever was keeping Sora trapped here would reveal it self sooner or later. 

 

“C’mon, race you to the secret place!” Sora took off, not even waiting for Riku to answer. 

 

Riku laughed and took off after him, easily catching up and nearly overtaking him, both laughing as they tried to outrun the other. The reached the entrance to the secret place at nearly the same time, giggling as their hands touched in their haste to claim victory. 

 

“I definitely won,” Sora said first. 

 

“In your dreams,” Riku rolled his eyes, before belatedly realizing that they were, in fact, in Sora’s dreams. 

 

Sora just laughed though and ducked inside the entrance. Riku followed, his bigger frame causing a few more difficulties than Sora’s. There was one instant where he thought for sure he was stuck, wiggling his shoulders to no avail. Sora tried to help him through, pulling on his arms. 

 

Just when Riku thought for sure he’d have to back up and try something else, the opening...shifted a bit and he stumbled through. 

 

Unfortunately he stumbled just as Sora pulled so they both ended up in a heap on the cool rocky floor. The brunet let out a quiet grunt as Riku’s weight fell on him. “Could you get any heavier?”

 

“Sorry...” Riku muttered crawling off of Sora and heading further into the cave. 

 

“I didn’t mean you had to leave!” Sora protested. 

 

Riku frowned at that statement, but chose to ignore it to make his way further into the dark space. There was something back here he wanted to check out as well. 

 

The door. 

 

Maybe unlocking or locking the keyhole in this dreamscape would help Sora wake up. 

 

However, as the space opened up into the wider cavern, Riku nearly froze in shock. 

 

The door wasn’t there. 

 

There wasn’t even an empty space indicating where it should have been. Riku’s frown deepened, then focused on summoning Braveheart. Maybe the door would only appear when he had the keyblade in hand. 

 

Then his stomach began to fill with dread for another reason, his heart dropping. 

 

Braveheart didn’t come. 

 

In panic, Riku tried summoning the broken Way to the Dawn, or even Soul Eater, but neither blade responded to his call. 

 

“Riku...” 

 

Sora’s voice was soft as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms gently around Riku’s waist and laying his head on the silver haired boy’s back. “Riku... you’re tense... What’s wrong?”

 

“I--” Riku started, staring at his hand in shock. He hadn’t felt this lost since Sora had bested him in the foyer of the Hollow Bastion castle, three years ago now. A little part of him pointed out that this was probably how Sora felt when Riku took the keyblade away in the first place. “It’s...” nothing? This definitely wasn’t nothing. Riku couldn’t summon his keyblade. He didn’t think he even had his dream eater powers. Whatever kind of cursed sleep this was, it was nothing like the Mark of Mastery exam. 

 

What was he supposed to do now? How could he save Sora if he couldn’t even summon a keyblade?

 

“Riku, deep breaths...” Sora soothed, shifting around till he could hold Riku to his chest instead, “C’mon, breathe with me.”

 

Shakily, Riku took a breath, trying to match his rhythm with the steady rise and fall of Sora’s chest. “Sora--”

 

“Shh...” 

 

Riku felt gentle fingers card through his hair. Despite the feeling that this should be the other way around, Riku found himself drawing comfort from the action. He slumped against Sora as best he could without crushing the smaller boy, and soon the brunet helped them both sit on the ground, Riku practically curled on Sora’s lap. 

 

“Shh....” Sora continued, even as Riku’s panicked breaths lessened, “You’re okay...” 

 

Riku didn’t reply right away, but instead nodded into Sora’s shirt. After a long moment, he was able to find his voice again “Yeah... I’m okay.”

 

Sora squeezed his arms around Riku’s shoulders. 

 

For a second, Riku thought he felt a pair of lips at the top of his head, but figured he must have imagined it. 

 

From his spot in Sora’s arms, Riku began to glance around the cave. It was mostly covered in doodles from Riku, Sora and the other islands kids, the doodles steadily getting more distinct and better drawn as they grew older. 

 

There was one spot though that Riku mostly avoided looking at, always feeling a spike of shame whenever he thought of it. After all, it was the sight of a portrait of Sora handing a crudely drawn paopu fruit off to a doodled Kairi that had tipped him over the edge in opening that stupid door to begin with. 

 

But, like the door, it too was missing from it’s usual spot. 

 

In its place was a similar picture, with Sora in the same place, passing off a paopu fruit, but instead of Kairi it was a picture of--

 

“Is that me?”

 

Riku, only somewhat reluctantly, removed his arms from where they had wrapped around Sora, and crawled over to the picture. 

 

“Uh yeah, of course!”

 

When Riku looked back at the brunet, he saw that Sora’s cheeks were red in the dim sunlight that filtered into the cave. “Uh...Why?”

 

“I wondered if you had seen it yet...” Sora’s blush deepened a bit, but he crawled over as well. “Do you remember when we drew these? We were like... seven or so, I think.”

 

No Riku did not remember, mostly because it  _ didn’t happen _ , but Sora continued on before he could say so. 

 

“After we drew them we promised that we’d go on adventures when we got older, but I was scared that we’d lose track of each other in the big world. You told me about the paopu fruit, how it can tie two people together.” Sora huffed out a little laugh, “Of course, then you said that only adults could eat it though, so we’d have to wait till we started on our adventures, but that you would share one with me.” Sora gently smoothed a hand over the drawing, “I... I drew this a few months ago... right after your confession. I just... I’ve loved you forever, and I thought we could still symbolically share a paopu fruit... We can share a real one later...” He turned back to glance at Riku with a small shy grin on his face. 

 

Riku, however, was trying to hold back another panic attack as his brain pretty much stalled when Sora said ‘confession’ then stopped altogether when Sora said ‘loved you forever.’ “Um... okay, yeah sure!” Riku choked out, not sure what else to say with that information. 

 

Because, yeah, he  _ wanted _ to share a paopu fruit with Sora, even before he really fully understood what the legend truly meant. If a magic fruit could somehow tie him and Sora together forever, he was willing to try it. But then they grew up, and emotions got messy, and Kairi, completely unintentionally on her part, kind of threw a wrench into those plans. So, along with his own romantic feelings towards Sora, Riku tied up every daydream he ever had of sharing a paopu with with into a tiny box, and then shoved that box into the farthest corners of his heart, never to open again. 

 

But the box insisted on popping open at the most inconvenient of times. As much as he tried to deny it to himself, he did have feelings for Sora. Deep ones that kept him up at all hours of the night during the year that Sora slept. Ones that made him ashamed of how the darkness twisted his jealousy and anxiety over his two friends falling for each other. Ones that pushed him to protect Sora from everything that could hurt him. Even Riku himself. 

 

And now... Instead of the usual pop of emotion, this was like all those feelings came bursting out of their container, nearly overwhelming him. 

 

With another sudden spike of panic, Riku wondered if he had somehow pulled Sora into his own dream instead. Maybe that’s why things weren’t working out as he thought they should. 

 

But that... didn’t quite make sense either. 

 

“Riku?” Sora reached up and traced under a teal eye, his fingers coming away damp. “C’mon, talk to me...”

 

“I--” Riku took a deep breath. No matter whose dream this was, he couldn’t get dragged further into it. “I... This is wrong Sora... you don’t love me--”

 

“I do!” Sora protested, his voice at a near shout. “Riku, why would you say something like that?!” 

 

“Because it’s true!” Riku shouted as well, “Sora, you’re in a dream, none of this is real!” 

 

To Riku’s disappointment, Sora’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

“Sora....” Riku started, trailing off as the brunet huffed then ran off, crawling back through the secret place. 

 

Riku hesitated before following him. Crawling back through the entrance seemed slightly easier this time, and he quickly ran out to the beach finding no trace of the brunet. “Sora!” He glanced over at the dock, finding the boat still there. 

 

The sky had darkened considerably in the short amount of time they had been in the cave. It was barely late afternoon when they arrived, but now it was as dark as midnight. Riku shivered lightly in the cool air, and continued to look for Sora. 

 

The sudden change in the sky put Riku on edge. Would the dream eaters come out now? Had the dream shifted into a nightmare? If Riku still couldn’t summon his keyblade, how could he defend himself and Sora. 

 

Thankfully, Sora hadn’t run far. Riku could make him out on the paopu island, sitting in his usual spot on the tree. Riku ignored the shack, jumping straight onto the bridge instead, sprinting across it to Sora’s side. “Hey...”

 

“Why didn’t you just say something sooner if your feelings changed?” Sora whispered in lieu of a greeting. “Or was the original confession just a joke that went on for to long?”

 

“I--” Riku wasn’t sure what to say. He definitely didn’t want to lie. But, dream or not, his feelings for Sora haven’t change, and if he ever had the courage to confess, that would never be written off as a joke. “I’m... sorry... I think... I think when I was...er, sleep earlier in class, I had a very vivid dream. It’s still sorta affecting me.” It was true enough; reality tended to be a bit hard to swallow. 

 

“Oh...” Sora glanced up at him nervously though brunet bangs, “So... you still like me?”

 

“Always.” That was a fact that would never, ever change. 

 

“And do..” Sora looked away, a little shy. 

 

Riku let out a sigh. Maybe this could be his chance to confess, get these feelings off his chest. If he was lucky, Sora wouldn’t remember it... or perhaps would write it off as a sort of friendly/brotherly sort of affection. “I love you. So much...” Riku just knew that, back in the real world, Sora may love him, but the brunet definitely wasn’t in love with him. 

 

The Sora here though gave a little cheer with a grin, hopping off the tree. “I love you too. Please don’t doubt that.” 

 

With that, Riku found his lips covered by a warm, insistent pair. Riku tried to hold back, feeling that if he reciprocated, he might be breaking Sora’s trust somehow. But he also didn’t want to see Sora cry again. 

 

He pressed back gently, and feeling a little ashamed at how good it felt. 

 

He had to wake Sora up soon. Riku wasn’t sure his heart could survive getting what he wanted only for it to be ripped away. 

 

\---

 

Kairi shrieked as the fireball bounced off a barrier surrounding the door and headed straight for her. 

 

“Reflect!” Lea cried out, and Kairi was barricaded within a protective shield, only the warmth from the flames heating her face as they dissipated. 

 

“Okay, well...” Aqua chuckled nervously, as it had been her fire spell that had nearly burned Kairi. “I guess that’s not gonna work.”

 

“Even if it did make contact, there’s a good chance you would have just set the whole door on fire...” Lea grumbled, trying to touch the door, but flinched as his hand touched a dark barrier, the door frame lighting up a bright green before fading away. 

 

They had been at it for hours, ever since Kairi and Aqua found themselves trapped in this cell with Roxas and Lea. The first thing they had noticed once they picked each other off the floor, was that the cell had a single door. 

 

A door with no handle, nor keyhole, and a dark barrier that, so far, had reflected everything they threw at it. So they weren’t exactly locked in, they definitely weren’t leaving anytime soon. 

 

Aqua had tried her keyblade anyway, which led to the discovery of the barrier. She and Kairi then tried to unlock a portal between worlds with their keyblades, but the barrier glowed and drained all their magic till the portals crackled, then disappeared. 

 

Maleficent had done her homework in how to keep a keyblade wielder contained. 

 

“So... any other ideas?” Kairi wondered, leaning against the wall. 

 

“Maybe we could try... Miniaturizing the door?” Aqua wondered. “Or... though I hate the thought of using them, we could try making a corridor of darkness...” She looked at Lea who shrugged. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to risk it. None of us has an Organization cloak, which protected us from getting swallowed by the darkness... Only Kairi could reliably navigate them without getting overwhelmed.”

 

“Yeah, and once I was in, I wouldn’t be able to get back out on my own...” Kairi stated, locking the brick behind her. “But I guess if we run out of options...”

 

“I really wouldn’t risk it...” Roxas leaned against the wall beside her. “Sora and Riku would kill us if we lost you forever.” 

 

Kairi huffed out a small smile at the thought. Her boys were rather protective. 

 

“Well...at least we know that part of Maleficent’s plan was to trap us here,” Kairi stated, remembering Maleficent’s words about knowing about a revenge attempt. “Probably wanted as many keyblade wielders as she could get. That’s why she went after Sora...”

 

“Still doesn’t make sense why she’d put him to sleep though...” Roxas pointed out. “Or why even keep us alive. That illusion could have just as easily led to a tunnel straight over the edge of the cliff.”

 

“We could have survived that,” Aqua stated. 

 

“Not all of us can float and call forth a barrier in the air for minutes at a time...” Roxas grumbled. “Lea would have definitely dropped like a stone...”

 

“Hey!” Lea shouted, but also didn’t deny it. 

 

“So... she must need keyblade wielders for whatever she’s planning...” Kairi guessed. “And... I’m thinking that whatever it is... she might want Sora and Riku alive to see the end of it. To see her win.” Kairi sighed and kicked the wall again. “I think she really hates both of them for disrupting her plans the first time around three years ago. Riku for essentially betraying her, and Sora for... well... defeating her. Multiple times.”

 

“But wasn’t that less Riku and more... Terra-Xehanort’s heartless that was possessing Riku that did the betraying?” Lea wondered. 

 

“Well, Maleficent can’t quite take revenge on that particular combination, can she?” Kairi huffed, turning to glare at the door. 

 

Why can’t a princess of heart do something useful? Like opening doors that keyblade masters can’t open. That would be a  _ very _ useful skill right now. 

 

“Okay, so now we know why she did it. Kinda...” Aqua stepped between them, “But we still don’t know what sort of sleeping spell she put on Sora.” 

 

“So... we still need answers.” Kairi summoned her keyblade, “Maybe if we just wack at the door hard enough, we can break through that barrier.” 

 

She got a running start, her keyblade swinging. She managed to make contact with the barrier, and actually nearly hit the door itself. Then the barrier reflected the energy she had put into her swing, causing the keyblade to rebound. Kairi flew back into Lea, who caught her with a grunt. 

 

“Okay, Princess Spitfire,” Lea gumbled, wrapping his arms around her to prevent another attempt at the door. “You need to take a break...You’re gonna hurt yourself or someone else before you break that door down.”

 

“But--” Kairi huffed, struggling against Lea’s hold. “Lea c’mon! I gotta--”

 

“You’re not gonna help Sora or Riku if you just hurt yourself trying. We’ll get out, we’ll capture Maleficent, and we’ll ask our questions, but we’ll have to be smart about it too.” Lea’s voice was quiet, but firm. “I get it though. Trust me on that...”

 

Kairi’s struggles lessened till she gave up and leaned into Lea’s embrace. “I’m sorry... you’re right.” 

 

“Hmmm. I’m definitely writing that down on the calendar when we get home. ‘Kairi said I was right!’ Definitely going to be a major celebration every year.”

 

Despite the situation Kairi couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. Sora and Riku may be her best friends, but Lea was definitely the older brother she never thought she wanted. 

 

“Do you guys hear that?” Roxas asked, leaning against the wall next to the door, as if listening for something. 

 

Aqua stepped over to listen as well. “It sounds like a battle...”

 

Lea and Kairi shared a look before heading over to listen on the other side of the door. 

 

“I think it’s getting closer,” Kairi guessed. 

 

Just as she was gonna try to peek a look through the tiny flap meant to pass food through, there was a shout of ‘There!’ from the other side of the door. Then the whole door frame rumbled before being blasted into the cell, the remnants of a dark firaga dissipating around it. 

 

Kairi blinked. “But... the barrier...”

 

“That was meant to keep you guys in... not keep anyone else out...”

 

Kairi gasped at the voice, “Riku!” She threw her arms around the silver haired boy, ecstatic to hear her friend’s voice. If he was awake, then Sora might be too. 

 

It was only after she realized that there was no returning hug, and that the body she was hugging seemed a little small to be her friend did she pull away in confusion. Then the confusion drifted into embarrassment and a little sadness. 

 

“Yeah...” The replica noticed her embarrassment, “Sorry... wrong Riku...” 

 

“You’re not...” Kairi started, but trailed off. She wanted to say that he wasn’t  _ wrong _ exactly but... she wasn’t sure how to phrase it exactly without making the situation worse. “I’m sorry for--”

 

“It’s alright...” The replica shook his head. 

 

“How did you guys find us?” Aqua spoke up. “How did you evade Maleficent?”

 

“We didn’t even try looking for her,” a female voice spoke up, and Kairi suddenly realized that Xion was there as well.

 

“We just followed Xion’s connection to Axel and Roxas...” the Replica explained. “So we never even met up with the old broad. Ven told us that Sora was cursed... and you guys had left to find Maleficent. He was getting worried, so he asked us to find you guys once we got back from Radiant Garden.”

 

“How was your check up with Even?” Lea asked, holding Xion at arms length while examining her. Kairi rather thought it looked like a parent checking over their lost child. Roxas wrapped an arm around Xion in a half hug as Lea finished his examination. “Any problems?”

 

Next to Kairi, the Replica shrugged. “He took all his tests... said he’d get back with us.” A sigh escaped the silver haired boy, “I really don’t care, as long as he doesn’t use that data to create another one.” 

 

“Yeah...” Xion agreed. 

 

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Kairi turned back to the replica of her friend. “So... Maleficent doesn’t know you guys are here at all?”

 

“I don’t think so...” the Replica said, Xion nodding in agreement. 

 

“We emerged from our Corridor right here in the basement,” Xion pulled at her cloak in irritation. She had been borrowing some of Kairi’s old clothes while hanging around the Tower, and was eager to go shopping as soon as she was cleared by Even and Ienzo. 

 

The Replica crossed his arms, “You guys got a plan?”

 

“I think I got one...” Kairi began explaining. 

 

Hopefully this would work on the first try. Kairi didn’t think they’d get another shot. 

 

\---

 

Riku was only half surprised that he wasn’t tired. 

 

This was a dream after all. He was technically already sleeping. 

 

Sora though seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow... or rather when he cuddled up into Riku’s chest. Instinctually, Riku wrapped an arm around the brunet, not minding that spiky strands of hair tickling his chin. 

 

Neither of Sora’s parents were home, something that the brunet had ‘reminded’ Riku of when they got back from the island, telling Riku that his parents absence ‘was the whole point of doing... _ that _ ... tonight.’ It only took Riku a few seconds to figure out what _ ‘that’ _ was, then another few seconds to get his brain working again enough to tell Sora that he had changed his mind and wasn’t...ready for that yet. Kissing made Riku feel guilty enough. After the brief kiss on the paopu island, he tried to keep the kisses to affectionate ones on the cheek or forehead. Sex would definitely throw this whole thing into a territory that Riku was sure Sora would hate him for when they woke up. 

 

Thankfully, Sora took the rejection to that plan in stride with a smile and asked to cuddle with Riku instead, which the silver haired boy agreed to easily. Cuddling was also something they used to do at a younger age before Riku claimed they had grown out of it. 

 

He really wished that he hadn’t been such a jerk when he was younger. He missed this. 

 

He took the quiet opportunity to think things over. Kairi’s absence, as well as the disappearance of the door and Riku’s inability to summon his keyblade... it had to all be connected. Was he in a dream where the worlds never fell?

 

That seemed to be a likely answer. Afterall, if Radiant Garden never fell, Kairi never would have arrived at Destiny Islands. It was even possible that Xehanort never existed in this universe. If he hadn’t, would Terra have ever come to the islands and passed his keyblade down to Riku? Did Ven still reside in Sora’s heart, or did his heart never fall asleep? 

 

A deep sigh escaped. He supposed attempting to answer those questions wouldn’t matter. This was just a dream. 

 

“Mmm... Riku... did you fall asleep at all?”

 

“Nah...” Riku pulled Sora closer, kissing the top of his head absently. “I think I slept too long in class...”

 

“Hmm...” Sora snuggled closer. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately either.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah... I think I doze off, but then I’m awake again...” Sora sighed. “It’s confusing. Sometimes I feel like the days are blending together and I’m not sleeping at all.”

 

That sounded like a dream... now if only Riku could convince Sora of that and wake him up. But it also seemed like the more Riku tried to convince the brunet of the dream, the tighter Sora clung to it. 

 

“Can you get me a glass of water?” Sora mumbled, interrupting Riku’s thoughts. “Too comfortable.”

 

“Okay...” Riku huffed, “But I’ll have to move...” He motioned to where Sora was still cuddled up to him, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. 

 

Sora huffed and seemed to debate it over in his head before letting go. “Fine...” 

 

Riku laughed, running a hand through spiky hair before rolling out of Sora’s tiny bed and starting towards the kitchen. He didn’t turn on a light; no need to do so when he knew this house almost better than he knew his own. Quickly getting out two glasses, he turned on the sink to fill them. He half expected the faucet to dispense soda or chocolate milk instead, as would be typical in a dream, but plain tap water ran into the glasses. He was almost disappointed. 

 

As Riku turned off the tap, he heard a scuffling behind him. Turning quickly, he grabbed a knife that had been lying on the counter and held it aloft like he would his keyblade. Peering into the darkness of the dining room, he could just make out a tiny pair of red eyes. 

 

A nightmare?

 

But these eyes were round like the nightmares he was used to. Instead, they were jagged and pointy, almost looking like they were shedding tears. 

 

Softly, Riku stepped towards the eyes, feeling against the wall for the light switch. 

 

Just as he turned it on, whatever the thing was dove had dived into the floor, just the tale end of a purple-blue foot sticking out before it disappeared completely. 

 

What was an unversed doing here? 

 

Riku still held the knife aloft, waiting for an attack. But after minutes of waiting, he let out a sigh, putting the knife back on the counter and grabbing the glasses of water. 

 

Maybe it had just been his imagination. An unversed couldn’t have penetrated into a dream. 

 

Could it?

 

\---

 

“Hmph,” Maleficent scoffed as Aqua and Kairi caught up to her. “However did you fools manage to escape my prison? I designed it specifically to contain pests like you.”

 

“It kinda had a really bad fatal flaw!” Kairi said, firing off several blizzaga spells. Aqua followed them out with a Aeroga, creating a veritable blizzard. 

 

Kairi heard Maleficent huff in derision. “You believe that frozen droplets of water can defeat me?”

 

_ Not really... _ Kairi thought, already moving to another location,  _ but it does give us some cover. _

 

Lea and Roxas both attacked at the same time. Maleficent quickly raised a barrier of flame, which Lea instinctually contered with his own brand of fire. Roxas threw his keyblade, knocking into Maleficent while she was distracted blocking Lea. 

 

With a roar reminiscent of her dragon form, she threw both of the boys back. They landed over to where Aqua and Kairi had moved. The blizzard was starting to dissipate, showing off all of the dark fairy’s fury. 

 

“What is this flaw?” Maleficent spat out. 

 

“Sleep!” 

 

Twin voices rang out as the Replica and Xion sprang out from where they had been hiding behind Maleficent. With the fairy’s full attention on the other four, she didn’t even know to defend against the two behind her. The double sleep spell hit her hard enough to at least stun her. 

 

“Bind!” 

 

Four voices rang out, and the magical power of three masters and one near enough to be a master himself was enough to keep Maleficent tied up in light magic. 

 

“We’ll always have our friends to bail us out!” Kairi shouted, high-fiving Xion on her way over to secure Maleficent’s bindings. “That’s a pretty obvious oversite.” 

 

Maleficent huffed and sneered, but she couldn’t move from her spot. 

 

“Now...” Kairi stepped closer and raised her keyblade. “What did you do to Sora?” The redhead knew she wasn’t good at being intimidating, but she tried to replicate the look she had seen on Riku’s face many times. 

 

To her disappointment, Maleficent just smirked and raised her head defiantly. “I do not have to answer your whiny questions. These bonds will not last forever. And when I’m free, I will return you all to your confines in my dungeon.” 

 

“Bind!” Aqua called out again. 

 

With a start, Kairi realized that the bindings holding Maleficent were already weakening. Aqua’s quick thinking tightened them again, but, unfortunately, the dark fairy was right. They wouldn’t last forever. 

 

Kairi huffed, not sure what to do now. 

 

“C’mon,” the Replica pulled on her arm speaking quietly so their captive could not overhear. “If she used a spell even she’s not familiar with, she might have it written down somewhere.” 

 

“We can keep her held down...” Lea said already going over to help Aqua. “You guys have at least a few minutes to look.”

 

Kairi nodded, “Right.” She headed up the stairs, hopefully to Maleficent’s study or something. She heard the Replica following her. “You got any ideas what she might have used?”

 

The Replica shook his head, “No... my memories are just... copies of Riku’s. And she generally kept him from learning any kind of magic that wasn’t strictly darkness...” 

 

“Right...” Kairi sighed, a deep frown on her face.

 

They ended up in a room with books and magical paraphernalia lying around. They both went to other sides of the room, looking through each open book to see if anything looked like it had been used recently. 

 

“What was used to poison him?” the Replica asked. 

 

Kairi glanced over and saw him looking at an open book. “Riku thought it might have been an apple.”

 

The Replica nodded and bent down to pick up a book, but hissed as soon as he touched it. “Damn... be careful picking up the books. I think she poisoned those as well...” 

 

Kairi furrowed her brow. She had already touched a few books to move them and none had burned her. “Hang on, I’ll be right over.” She glanced through another set of books one last time, cringing at the titles, before turning to look at the book the Replica had found. Just as she turned though, she spotted another book that was resting open at the table. The title of the spell was written in a language she couldn’t read, but there was a picture at the bottom depicting a woman in a long dress reclining in a bed, with what looked like clouds emerging from her head to depict smaller images. 

 

Something in her told Kairi to take that book, along with the one the Replica had found. She walked over holding out the book she picked up. “What about this one?”

 

The Replica reached out, but flinched as soon as his hand touched the book. “That one’s poisoned too. Aren’t you affected?”

 

“Nope!” Kairi grinned, leaning down to pick up the other book. “Maybe it’s a master thing? Or a princess of heart thing?”

 

“Well... whatever it is, came in handy I guess...” The Replica looked over the open books one last time. “You might want to take that one too...” He pointed to one where the page was open to a block of text, only illustrated by a strange black box. “I have a feeling it might tell us what she’s looking for.”

 

“Right...” Kairi leaned down, closing the book and placing in on her stack. “Anything else? We should be getting back to the others.”

 

“I think we’re good.” 

 

They hurried back down the stairs, finding the four others taking turns keeping Maleficent bound as the spells wore off. 

 

“You got what you need?” Aqua asked quietly. At Kairi’s nod she said “I think if we all do one final one, it’ll keep her bound long enough for us to escape. I wish we could take her with us but...”

 

“I get it...” Kairi shook her head, “She may just cause more problems if we do.” She held the books against her hip while she summoned her keyblade. “Everyone ready?”

 

As one, they shouted one final binding spell that should keep Maleficent busy for a while, then Aqua quickly opened a portal. The six of them ducked through, Kairi keeping a tight hold on the books. 

 

Hopefully one of them held the answer they were looking for. 

 

\---

 

“So... what do you want to do today?” Sora asked, kissing Riku gently on the cheek before taking a seat next to him at the table and digging into his breakfast. 

 

Riku cupped a hand to the cheek Sora had just kissed, feeling heat there. 

 

It had been nice, receiving these little affectionate touches that let him know Sora loved him. But it still killed Riku on the inside, knowing that Sora was only doing it because of the dream. Kairi would be the one who would get Sora’s affection like this forever... 

 

Riku supposed a little selfish part of him wanted to take in what he could until it all ended. 

 

“I don’t know...” He said, trying to distract himself from those thoughts. “What would you like to do?” It was Sora’s dream afterall. 

 

“Hmm...” Sora tapped his chin in thought. “Let’s go to the beach, okay?”

 

“Sure...” Riku couldn’t resist and ran a hand through brunet spikes, smiling when Sora let out a soft giggle. He was so cute... 

 

Riku shook his head with a sigh, taking his dishes to the sink. When he was sure that Sora was sufficiently distracted by food, Riku turned to look back into the dining room. 

 

Though he had stayed up all night, Sora drooling into his chest, the unversed had not made a reappearance. Riku hoped that it had been just his imagination. 

 

Sora quickly finished up his breakfast, then they both headed outside. 

 

Again, Riku found himself wearing whatever clothes were necessary for whatever activity they were doing. He hadn’t realized it yesterday when his school uniform just shifted to the clothes he wore to the island, but he did notice when those clothes shifted to his favorite pajamas. Now he was wearing something similar to yesterday, a white shirt, dark pants and a short sleeved jacket. It was similar enough to what he wore usually that he didn’t mind. 

 

He did think the shirt was a little tight though... Sora didn’t seem to mind though as he kept staring at Riku’s chest and abs. The silver haired man tried not to overthink it. 

 

They made their way to the beach just outside the door, sitting the sand for a bit to watch as the sun rose higher in the sky, and listen to the waves as they rolled in. 

 

Riku sighed, closing his eyes to focus on the waves, overcome with a feeling of homesickness for a moment. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the sound. 

 

He felt a warmth at his hand as Sora reached over to interlace their fingers. When Riku looked over, he found that Sora had also closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. The silver haired boy couldn’t help but smile, leaning in to kiss Sora’s cheek. Just once. 

 

Sora blinked his eyes open, then beamed at Riku with a grin brighter than the sun overhead. 

 

“C’mon,” Sora got to his feet, then pulled Riku up. “I want to go in the water.”

 

“Fine...” Riku pulled his shoes off first, then followed Sora into the waves. 

 

They waded out just far enough for Sora to start a splash challenge, laughing as he caught Riku unaware, then dodging underwater when the silver haired boy tried to retaliate. 

 

Riku let out a laugh, waiting till Sora reappeared to nail him. 

 

The challenge continued until they were both fully drenched and tired out still giggling breathlessly. Sora’s laughter almost hampered his swimming, so he mostly doggie paddled over to where Riku was standing chest deep in water. Sora wasn’t quite tall enough to stand as well, so he wrapped his arms and legs around Riku, the silver haired boy easily supporting his weight. 

 

Sora offered a grin before leaning in and kissing Riku on the lips. The silver haired boy was enjoying himself too much to be worried about it at the moment. 

 

“I love you...” Sora whispered against his lips. 

 

“I love you too...” Riku whispered back, letting himself give in to his selfishness for just a moment to kiss Sora briefly. 

 

The moment didn’t last long. 

 

Riku felt something wrap around his ankle, and before he could think about what it was, it pulled sharply. Riku gasped, throwing Sora out of his arms and away from danger as he tried to yank his foot away from whatever had grabbed him. A piece of seaweed? But this felt too strong for that. 

 

“Riku!” Sora called out, swimming to reach him. 

 

“Stay back, Sora!” Riku shouted, trying to swim away from the tug before it pulled him under. They were heading into deeper water. “It might be a rip current!”

 

Sora, though, was an island boy through and through, and knew that whatever had caught Riku was not a natural phenomenon. He swam after Riku, still reaching out with his hand when the thing pulled silver hair under the water. 

 

Riku had just managed to take a breath before his head submerged. Opening his eyes, he glanced down, trying to see what had grabbed him. 

 

Several pairs of jagged red eyes stared up at him, their purple-blue bodies nearly black in the dark water. 

 

_ Unversed. _

 

How could they be  _ here? _

 

It didn’t matter. Riku tried to kick them off, even reaching down to try and pry their claws away from his foot. But whenever he loosened one, another would grab hold, dragging him deeper into the water.

 

Riku saw the shadow of something above him, and when he glanced up, he could make out Sora reaching for him. Desperate, he tried to take Sora’s hand. 

 

But he was sinking faster than Sora could swim, their hands just out of reach. Riku saw the panic in blue eyes as he sank, Sora’s mouth open in a wordless scream as the pressing need for air forced the brunet to the surface. 

 

Before Riku blacked out completely from the lack of oxygen, he thought for sure he could hear Sora screaming out his name in panic. 

 

Then Riku knew no more.

 

-

 

Riku gasped as he sat up, dragging in deep breaths of air, half feeling like he was still drowning. When he finally felt like he could breath without choking, he cautiously opened his eyes. 

 

Movement by his legs drew his gaze downward, watching with growing anger as several unversed unwound themselves from his feet and darted away. Riku gritted his teeth, looking around for their source, knowing that they only listened to one person. 

 

Gold eyes peeked out from a fringe of spiky black hair. Riku saw red as he charged, barely feeling any of the effects of waking up from a long sleep, just focusing on pummeling the boy who tore him away from Sora. 

 

Vanitas barely had a moment to register Riku’s intentions, and went down hard when Riku tackled him, struggling to hold the other boy off. 

 

“What the hell?!” Riku shouted, getting one good punch in before arms surrounded him, preventing further attacks. He struggled anyway, “What the hell did you do?”

 

“Saved your ass, you idiot!” Vanitas shouted back, cupping a hand to the bruise that was now forming on his cheek. “Unless you wanted to be trapped in that dream as well?”

 

“I was doing just fine!” Riku shouted. 

 

Vanitas scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, sure you were.”

 

Riku growled and tried to attack again, but this time the arms that held him back tightened and a gentle but firm hand forced his gaze away from annoyed gold and into very concerned lavender.

 

“Riku, that’s enough.” Kairi’s voice was firm, not letting go till Riku stopped struggling. “What Vanitas did may have been abrupt but it was the right action. You were becoming trapped as well.”

 

“But he--” Riku shouted, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself. “He... Sora...”

 

“Riku...” 

 

The voice was quiet, near inaudible, but Riku heard it anyway.

 

Teal eyes darted back to the cot where Sora still slept, though now the brunet had curled up in himself. When Riku broke out of the arms that had been restraining him, he hurried back over to his friend. Though his eyes were still closed, tears were streaming down Sora’s cheeks. 

 

“Riku...” Sora mumbled again, crying softly. 

 

“Now he’s in a nightmare...” Riku glared at Vanitas who huffed and rolled his eyes again. 

 

“Well, yeah. No one wants to wake up from a  _ good _ dream...”

 

“But now he’s--” Riku cut himself off when Kairi leveled a glare at him. 

 

The red head may not have any darkness in her heart, but she could still scare the silver haired boy sometimes. 

 

“Can everyone but Vanitas and Riku leave the room for a minute?” Kairi requested, giving all of the other onlookers a bright disarming smile. 

 

Some, like Lea and the Replica, obeyed without question, Lea dragging Roxas and Xion along with him. The older keyblade masters stopped at the door.

 

“But... Kairi--” Aqua cut herself off when Kairi looked at her. 

 

“Don’t worry. I can handle it. I’ll call if we need help,” Kairi reassured the older woman. 

 

Aqua hesitated for just a moment longer before walking out, Terra following her. Ven hovered at the door for just a second. “Vanitas... don’t--” The blonde let out a sigh. “Just don’t break him... It’s not his fault...”

 

Vanitas grumbled and waved his hand. “Yeah yeah. He’s just an oblivious idiot...” 

 

“Sora’s not--” Riku started but was leveled with a glare by both Ven and Vanitas. 

 

“He doesn’t mean Sora...” Ven stated, then left. 

 

Once everyone was out, and Vanitas hovered over in a corner of the room far away from Riku, Kairi shut the door and returned to Riku’s side. “We found out what kind of spell Maleficent put on Sora... Or rather... what combination.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That apple you saw? It wasn’t poisoned, but cursed...” Kairi explained, pulling a book over. “She used the same sort of base that the Evil Queen used to poison Snow White. Apparently, this type of curse needs to be taken willingly. The Evil Queen told Snow it was a wishing apple to trick her into taking a bite.”

 

“Maleficent threatened me to get Sora to do it.” Riku nodded in understanding. “But... the curse... didn’t put Sora into a nightmare exactly...” He felt heat rush to his cheeks at the thought of what kind of dream it was. It was just... a nice ‘what if’ type dream... What if the worlds never fell?

 

Except for the part about Sora being in love with him. That had to be part of the curse.

 

“That’s because it’s a day dream spell...” Kairi explained, pulling over another book, slapping Riku’s hand away when he tried to touch it. “Stop... she put some kind of curse on it that poisons anyone with any darkness in their hearts. Means that only princesses of heart are immune.” She then pointed to the title at the top of the page. “Dies Somnium Captionem...” Kairi sounded the words out slowly, “Yen Sid explained that it’s a basic day dream spell... sorta like confusion. It’s not even really that evil, but when mixed with this...” She pointed back at the poisoned apple, “... It can cause a person to live inside a daydream.” 

 

“So? We all daydream,” Riku pointed out. 

 

“Yeah...” Kairi admitted, pushing her hair behind her ear. “But when combined sleeping, it can turn into just... a really, really good dream. Maleficent didn’t want to kill Sora for some reason, just keep him asleep, without hope of waking. And since, coerced or threatened or whatever, Sora did technically take the bite on his own, he has to  _ want _ to wake up.”

 

“And no one  _ wants _ to wake up from a good dream...” Vanitas repeated what he said earlier.

 

Riku glared over at the other boy, finding him petting one of his unversed distractedly. “Fine, but now Sora’s trapped in a nightmare, and he’s still not waking up.”

 

“Then I suppose you should give him a good reason to do so...” 

 

Riku gritted his teeth again, wishing the boy would stop being so damn cryptic. “What’s that supposed to--”

 

“You gotta kiss him, Riku.” 

 

Riku blinked, then turned to Kairi. “I gotta...what?”

 

“Kiss him.” Kairi had her hands in her lap, looking down at Sora’s sleeping face. 

 

“But you...” Riku shook his head. “Look, you weren’t even in the dream. Wouldn’t you kissing him remind him that he needs to come back to reality?”

 

Kairi shrugged. “Maybe... but as you said. I wasn't in the dream. Right now Sora’s only in a nightmare because he lost you. So... he’ll need to follow his connection to you in order to wake up.”

 

Riku frowned. “Fine, but why kiss him?”

 

“That’s what worked for Snow White and Aurora right?” Kairi offered him a sly grin. 

 

Riku rolled his eyes, “Sora’s not a princess of heart.”

 

“He’s close enough...” Vanitas grumbled. “Just kiss him and put us all out of our misery...” 

 

Riku frowned and tried shaking Sora first. “C’mon, wake up!” The brunet just huddled further into himself, still crying. “Sora!” He huffed, glancing around at the others. Kairi had politely averted her gaze, while Vanitas just huffed and turned around, though the unversed he was petting popped its head around to stare. Riku tried to ignore it. 

 

He let out a sigh, propping Sora up in his arms, gazing down at the brunet’s tear streaked face. “Please wake up...” Then he leaned down, placing his lips over Sora’s in a gentle kiss. 

 

For a moment, he thought it didn’t work, but then there was a sharp intake of air against his lips, and hands reached out to run through his hair. Riku broke away, staring into deep blue eyes that were still bright with unshed tears, though as they woke up more, they began to shine with happiness instead. 

 

“Riku! You’re alive!” Sora exclaimed, trying to go in for another kiss, but Riku pulled away a bit. 

 

The hesitation was enough to allow Sora to wake up a little bit more. Riku watched as the happiness phased into confusion as reality caught up to Sora. Then he gently unwound Sora’s hands from his hair and stepped away from the cot, not wanting to see that confusion shift into polite rejection. 

 

“I’ll... go tell the others he’s awake...” 

 

Then Riku practically ran out the door, ignoring Sora’s confused shout.

 

Running away from his problems never worked in the past, but he hoped that, for once, it would go in his favor. 

 

\---

 

“What?!”

 

Kairi flinched at Vanitas’s shout and she offered him a polite grin. “He’s always been like that...” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I remember seeing his idiocy through Sora’s eyes!” The darker haired boy grumbled, a few more floods popping out at his feet, but they seemed content to just paw at the boy’s legs. “But I thought he got over this hang up at least a little bit..” He then turned his glare to Sora. “What the heck do you see in him anyway?” 

 

Then the boy marched out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

“Wha--” Sora shook his head. “What just...”

 

“Why don’t you lie back down till everything makes sense again...” Kairi suggested. 

 

“Okay, Kairi...” Sora went to laid down, but shot back up a second later. “Kairi!” 

 

The redhead couldn’t help but giggle at the brunet’s surprise. “I wondered if you’d have that reaction. Riku mentioned that I wasn’t even in your day dream...” She grinned, hoping that it sounded more like she was teasing than truly upset. 

 

Sora’s face turned the same color as the collar of his shirt and he huffed. “Yeah... it was kinda weird. It all seemed so real... I couldn’t remember anything with the keyblade. Cause all that didn’t happen. It was just me and Riku...”

 

“Yeah...” Kairi hummed. “Maleficent put you into a sort of day dream curse. It took us a bit to figure out what kind of spell she used.”

 

“Oh yeah...” Sora relaxed a bit, “Riku and I... we were walking through one of the alleyways in Radiant Garden when suddenly he went quiet and stopped moving. When I turned around, she was there...” he huffed angrily. “How could we have forgotten about her?”

 

“She’s been quiet...” Kairi admitted, “I think we were just lulled into a false sense of security.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Sora shrugged, “Then... She said something about hurting Riku. Filling him with darkness...” His face reddened again, “I know... it might have been a bluff, but I couldn’t... Riku’s come so far, I couldn’t risk him going through that again. So... I took a bite and--”

 

“And she trapped you in the spell...” Kairi finished, absently fiddling her fingers together. “Out of curiosity, what exactly went on in your dream?” Vanitas had mentioned some what he could feel through the unversed he sent in to Sora’s heart. Well, more like shouted about it in frustration. That’s how they figured out that Riku was getting himself trapped as well. But Kairi thought it might be best to hear about it from Sora. 

 

“Well...” Sora thought about it tapping his chin, “I was back in school... it was pretty normal... You weren’t there, but Riku was and we..” Sora trailed off, his face growing steadily redder. “We...” The brunet seemed to try and bury his face in the pillow. “Oh man...Riku wasn’t actually there, was he?!”

 

“I’m guessing yes,” Kairi huffed. “So... you and Riku...” She trailed off expectantly. 

 

“Well... we were together... and stuff...”

 

“Oh?” Kairi teased, “And how was it?”

 

“Shut up...” Sora grumbled, crossing his arms. “It was... nice.” He smiled softly, “We were happy... and Riku wasn’t haunted by the Darkness and I didn’t have all the stress of the Keyblade War behind me. It was just...” He sighed, “It was just a dream...”

 

“Yes...” Kairi nodded.

 

“But I was only happy because I didn’t know I had anyone to miss!” Sora was quick to back track, “I mean... the keyblade stuff never happened, so you never came to the islands and--”

 

“Yeah, I understand,” Kairi reassured him, knowing what Sora meant. The boy would never be fully happy back on the islands if all of his friends weren’t with him. But... She rather thought he might be at least be content with one particular friend. She looked up at Sora, trying to catch his gaze, only to find him actively avoiding her eyes. She mentally sighed. Between Riku’s reaction of running away and Sora’s avoidance of the topic she figured that her boys needed a bit of a push. “Sora... do you like Riku?”

 

“What?” Sora was quick to grin, “What are you on about Kairi? Of course I like him! He’s my best friend.”

 

“No, I mean...” Kairi sighed. She would have to be a little more direct to get him to admit to this. “You love him. Romantically.” 

 

“I--” Sora tried to deny it, but his heart wouldn’t let him. “I... yeah...” He let out a sigh, “I do.” 

 

“So... why haven’t you told him?” Kairi wondered. 

 

“Don’t be silly Kairi!” Sora chuckled nervously, “He would never--”

 

“Why do you think he just walked out of here with his head hanging?”

 

“....Because he had to kiss his best friend who he definitely doesn’t like like that?” Sora’s face grew red, “Or he has to find a way to get rid of the memory of his best friend saying that he loves him and trying to have s--” Sora cut himself off, but given how he was hiding his face in his hands, Kairi could guess at the rest. 

 

She rolled her eyes, suddenly grateful that Vanitas had walked out minutes ago. His floods would be attracted to her own slight irritation at the thick skulls of both her friends. “Sora... Riku loves you too. He thinks that you still have a crush on me.” 

 

“What?!” Sora waved his hands. “I told him that we weren’t going to work out shortly after the whole battle thing finished up. I told him that you said you didn’t want to share a paopu fruit with me.” 

 

_ Mostly because I could see how you looked at Riku, _ Kairi thought, but let restrained from saying it. She got Vanitas’s and Ven’s frustration. After years trapped in Sora’s heart, they had to have known that while Sora may have had a crush on her for a long time, probably even loved her romantically for a bit, his love for Riku ran deep and steady. It was like comparing a pond to the ocean. 

 

“He probably thinks that you’re still holding out for me,” Kairi guessed. It would be a very Riku thing to think. “But you’re not. Right?”

 

“Nah...” Sora huffed, “You’re my best friend, and I definitely love you and... yeah... We could have been really happy, but...” He shrugged, “I now think we would have only been happy because everyone kind of expected it...” He brought his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees, “I’m sorry...”

 

“No,” Kairi was quick to reassure him, “That’s exactly how I feel. I love you Sora, but as my best friend... There might have been a moment I could have loved you as more, but then that moment passed. And now we’re here.”

 

“Yep... here...” Sora let out a sigh, his eyes drifting over to the door, as if he was expecting Riku to return. 

 

Kairi could tell the moment he started thinking about their silver haired friend again. Blue eyes went soft and he got this dorky smile on his face. She couldn’t help but grin at the sight. It was so wonderful seeing her two friends in love, she didn’t mind that it wasn’t with her. She just wanted them to be happy. 

 

Now if only she could get them to see that. 

 

“Sora,” Kairi began, “Riku loves you, and you love Riku... so what’s the problem? You had no problem asking to share a paopu fruit with me.”

 

“I...” Sora sighed, glancing away. “I guess with you it was easier cause everyone was expecting it. With Riku... it’s a little scarier...”

 

“Cause of what people will think?”

 

“Cause of what Riku will think...” Sora sighed, “I know you said he loves me, but what if...” He trailed off. 

 

Kairi laid a hand on his arm. “You won’t know until you try. But trust me when I say this: I think the only two people who didn’t know you were in love with each other, was yourselves. Riku is pretty obvious to everyone but you...”

 

“He is?”

 

Kairi chuckled, “Yeah...”

 

“Then... should I--” He made to stand up but hesitated. 

 

“You should,” Kairi encouraged. 

 

“Okay then...” Sora stood, but still hovered at the door. 

 

Kairi shook her head, muttered about  _ boys _ and shoved Sora out. “He probably went to go brood on the balcony near the roof.”

 

“Okay...” He turned back around, “Kairi? Thanks... you played a big part in waking me up too. Figuring everything out with Maleficent.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Kairi grinned, kissing Sora briefly on the cheek. She may not like him like that anymore, but she would always be affectionate. “Now go...”

 

“Okay!”

 

Kairi waved Sora away, then looked back at that third book she had grabbed from Maleficent’s study. 

 

Time to figure out what the dark fairy was up to. 

 

\---

 

Riku let out a sigh, glancing towards the distant worlds in the sky, shining as stars upon him. 

 

Sora was probably feeling super ashamed about his dream, but would explain everything that happened to Kairi, feeling guilty keeping things from her as well. The brunet would probably have a time trying to reassure Kairi that the dream didn’t mean anything. That Riku’s kiss was just a fluke and he loved her and her alone.

 

A dream of Sora’s love would be all that Riku would ever get. All that he probably deserved. 

 

He let out another sigh, then felt something against his hand. Glancing down, he saw one of the floods that followed Vanitas everywhere. Riku almost jerked his hand away, but then noticed that the flood wasn’t trying to attack him, but was rather nuzzling against his hand. The silver haired boy blinked, but then raised his hand to gently pet the smaller creature. 

 

The flood jerked back in shock, not expecting the action, and in doing so, it nearly fell off the edge of the tower. Instinctually, Riku caught it, pulling it up to gently settle on the balcony again. 

 

“You should just let them fall. You guys just destroy them later anyway...”

 

Riku turned quickly at the voice, so similar to Sora’s but having an edge to it the brunet could never put off. “It hasn’t done anything yet...”

 

“They never do anything...” Vanitas sighed, emerging from the dark hallway, and leaning against the doorframe. “At least, not recently. They just... follow me around usually till I get annoyed enough to destroy them myself.”

 

“Doesn’t that...” Riku frowned, trying to remember what Ven had said about the creatures. “It hurts you when you do that...right?”

 

“They’re extensions of my being, so obviously...” Raven hair shifted in the wind as the boy shrugged. “It’s whatever though. It’s so...” He let out a frustrated huff of air. “It’s nothing new...”

 

Riku frowned, feeling that the action might hurt Vanitas more than he let on. He remembered his early days when playing with the darkness was new and exciting. He remembered how tired out he was afterwards, but never wanting anyone to know because he was afraid it might make him weak. 

 

“Isn’t there a way for you to... reabsorb them without destroying them?”

 

“I don’t know!” Vanitas half shouted, another flood popping out of his shadow, “It’s not like anyone ever gives me a chance to try.”

 

The flood instantly reacted to its new companion. Surprisingly to Riku, neither of them ran very far from the balcony, preferring to shiver and scratch in their usual fashion right by Vanitas’s feet. When one of them ran too far, they would suddenly stop and turn around, staring at their master for a second before running back. Riku suddenly realized that the only reason they did not run was because Vanitas was reigning them in. 

 

“Well... maybe that’s something you can ask Master Yen Sid about...” Riku suggested. 

 

“Hmph... maybe.”

 

By the roll of golden yellow eyes, Riku didn’t think the boy would take him up on that suggestion right away, so instead made a mental note to ask Ven to try and get Vanitas to at least try. 

 

“You’re an idiot... you know that right?”

 

Riku raised an eyebrow at the change in topic. “Your point?” 

 

Vanitas let out a huff, “Thanks to my wayward half, I was trapped in your favorite idiot’s heart for nearly ten years--”

 

“Sora’s not an idiot,” Riku growled in warning. 

 

Golden eyes rolled up to look towards the stars. “Calm down. I call  _ everyone _ an idiot.” The boy kicked the railing absently, “Anyway... You know what the most irritating thing was about being in that heart?”

 

“Not getting to go out and do... dark things?”

 

Vanitas scoffed and waved a hand, “Yeah, yeah,  _ obviously _ that too...But it was also having to watch the idiot as he freaking pined...”

 

“Of course. He never saw that Kairi--”

 

“I don’t mean he pined over her.” The boy’s voice was dry, but truthful. “It was always over you.” The floods started darting more around Vanitas, one climbing up the boy so it could try and make a nest out of his raven hair. Vanitas just let out a huff and pulled it off, holding it under one arm. “You have no idea how irritating it was.”

 

“How the hell would you know?”

 

“You’re an idiot, but not that stupid,” Vanitas stated, turning to set the flood back down on the floor of the balcony. “You know as well as I do that all emotions, even good ones, can have dark sides. Content can lead to laziness, excitement to recklessness, and love to jealousy and obsession... I slept in the dark recesses of Sora’s heart, so every dark emotion he felt, I could feel the why and how.” The boy shrugged. “And yeah he may have had a small crush on Kairi... but it was filled with fear and a want to fit in. He had a crush on her because everyone thought he should. But you though...” Vanitas chuckled. “You were always front and center in his head. He was always trying to one up you just to impress you...” 

 

Riku blushed, tapping his fingers against the railing. “I think you got it confused. Sora could never--”

 

“Don’t,” Vanitas cut him off. “Just... don’t...” He rolled his eyes again, “Look, believe me or don’t but here’s the truth: Sora is so fucking in love with you it’s fucking ridiculous and obvious to everyone except, apparently, you!” 

 

Riku felt his blush darken, the heat almost starting to hurt his face. “Fine... let’s just... pretend that’s true...” He practically heard Vanitas roll his eyes. “What do you care? What the hell did you get out of trying to save Sora from that dream?”

 

“Self preservation.”

 

Whatever Riku had been expecting as an answer, it strangely hadn’t been something that simple. “What do you mean?”

 

Vanitas scoffed, turning to place his hands on the railing, leaning heavily against it. “I’m not stupid. I know that everyone here hates me, hates my unversed, and just wished I’d go away but also not wanting me out loose on the worlds.” He shook his head when Riku tried to half heartedly protest. “Shut up, I know it’s true. I don’t really care about if you guys like me or not.... But...” 

 

Riku watched as Vanitas’s hands tightened around the railing, his knuckles turning white. 

 

“I don’t... Ven and Sora come and talk to me sometimes. And... it’s nice.” Vanitas shook his head, “Sora keeps saying that he’s glad that I can’t merge with Ventus anymore. Because we were apart for so long that our hearts grew too big to merge anymore. Sora says he’s  _ glad _ because it means that I can be my own person...” There was a choked sound that Riku realized was a pained laugh. “Who the hell says that _ I _ should be my own person?”

 

“That’s...Sora...” Riku let out a soft smile at the thought. Of course Sora would think Vanitas should be his own person. The raven haired boy could still be bent on world destruction and Sora would insist that he be his own person. That’s just who Sora was. 

 

“Yeah... but if something happened to him... what’s stopping the rest of you from...” Vanitas’s hands clenched even tighter around the railing. “Ventus is pretty weak... he could easily be convinced or overridden. Then the rest of you might just get rid of me...”

 

“We wouldn’t--” Riku cut himself off. Afterall, wasn’t it just hours (days?) ago that he had also wondered why they kept Vanitas in the tower. 

 

There was another choked sound, this one holding no amusement and Riku looked back up at the boys face. It was red and blotchy, and he was hiccuping from the effort of holding back tears. There was another choking sound, and Riku realized that it wasn’t hiccups, but that Vanitas was struggling to even breathe. The other boy was leaning heavily against the railing, his legs visibly shaking, the tremors traveling up his torso and down his arms. 

 

_ A panic attack? _ Riku tried to remember what to do. He just had one himself hours ago in the dream...what was it Sora did? Would what Sora did even work with Vanitas? The brunet’s mere presence could calm Riku.  He doubted it would have the same effect on Vanitas. 

 

Cautiously, Riku held out a hand, not quite touching raven hair, but hovering close enough. “Hey.... deep breaths...”

 

“I-- I’m trying!” Vanitas choked out, still having difficulties. One shaky hand reached up to pull at his shirt, as if he was trying to loosen it... or maybe tighten it. 

 

The floods were starting to run farther and farther away from their master, and several more unversed were making themselves known. The little strange plants Aqua had called mandrakes, as well as several rabbits known as hair raisers. 

 

_ Anxiety and fear...  _ Riku was fairly certain that’s what they meant, though he figured he might have understood that on his own after seeing them with Vanitas like this. 

 

With every unversed that emerged, Riku could practically feel the tension surrounding Vanitas grow tighter. “Don’t focus on them, just on me...” Riku tried to catch golden eyes. “C’mon....We can deal with them together. Breath with me. In for four seconds, and out for another four.” He took a few deep breaths to demonstrate, laying a hand next to Vanitas’s on the railing. 

 

After a moment, Vanitas took in one shakey, but deep breath, shuddering it out as if something was punching his gut. But the next one was slightly steadier. 

 

“You’re doing great!” Riku encouraged. 

 

“Don’t....patronize me.”

 

“Then I’ll shut up...” 

 

Vanitas let out a sound that was almost a laugh, but kept breathing deep. Minutes passed while they both breathed deeply together, until slowly, Vanitas loosened his grip on the railing enough that he was able to sit on the balcony, leaning against the smooth brick of the tower. The tremers were still visible but less violent. 

 

Riku took a seat next to the boy, then took a chance, trying to clearly convey his intentions. “Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?”

 

Vanitas blinked for a moment before shrugging, “Do what you want.” His voice was hoarse, but the words were clear. 

 

“That’s not a yes or a no...”

 

Vanitas seemed to debate it for a moment before finally nodding once, sharply.

 

Riku wrapped his arms around the boy, noticing that despite the big attitude, he was actually just a bit smaller than Sora. Vanitas tensed up for a moment, another full body shake running through his body, Quickly, Riku relaxed his grip, ready to pull away if the boy asked. After a long moment, the raven haired boy leaned into the hug.

 

“We won’t try to get rid of you just because we’re scared or nervous around you. You don’t have to feel like you have to prove yourself to us,” Riku murmured,”But I thank you all the same for saving him.” He pulled away a bit, seeing if Vanitas still needed the comfort. 

 

The boy sat up out of Riku’s arms and rubbed a hand across his face, looking away, “Don’t thank me. Like I said, it was purely out of selfishness.”

 

Riku huffed, figuring there was more to it than that, but not wanting to push the boy farther than he wanted to go. 

 

“Vanitas? I saw these little guys in the hallway. Are you okay?”

 

Riku blinked in confusion as Sora came around the corner and onto the balcony, holding two floods and a hare raiser in his arms. The bunny creature was shaking a bit, and the floods scratching, not wanting to be held. Sora ignored the creatures actions, focusing instead on the raven haired boy’s tear stained eyes. 

 

Vanitas rubbed his face again, “I’m fine. Where the heck did you find them?”

 

“Not far...” Sora offered up the creatures. “Just down the hallway, really.”

 

“Hmph...” Vanitas let out a sigh, then took the hareraiser of the Sora’s arms, indicating that the brunet should set the floods back on the ground. Sora did so, and the unversed didn’t run back off, choosing to chase each other around Vanitas’s feet. 

 

Golden eyes darted between Sora and Riku before letting out a sigh, “I’m gonna... go somewhere else...”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sora worried, but Vanitas just shook his head. 

 

“I told you, I’m fine...” He waved a hand, then turned to glare at Riku. “Just...remember what I said.”

 

Riku hesitated for a second before nodding. Vanitas nodded back then walked off, the unversed following behind him. 

 

“Huh?” Sora came out to stand next to Riku by the railing, “What did he mean by that?”

 

“Nothing,” Riku hurriedly assured the brunet. “Nothing... you got everything straightened out with Kairi?”

 

“Huh?” Sora tilted his head in confusion before spark of realization lit up his eyes and he quickly nodded. “Yeah, yeah! She told me what all happened. Pretty crazy right?”

 

“Yeah... Crazy...” Riku trailed off. “Sorry if... that screwed up your plans or something...”

 

“Plans?” Now Sora really looked confused. 

 

“To try and ask Kairi out again,” Riku stated, tapping his fingers against the railing. “I’m sure she knows that the... kiss... I gave you to wake you up was only a fluke or something. It didn’t mean anything...”

 

“It didn’t?”

 

Was it just Riku, or did Sora look a little hurt at that statement? “It didn’t if...” He trailed off, already saying to much.

 

“If...?” Sora leaned in closer. 

 

“... Nothing. Never mind.” Riku shook his head. Vanitas was.... He had to have it wrong. There was no way Sora would ever--

 

“What if I wanted it to mean something?”

 

Riku blinked, trying to process those words. They didn’t make sense. 

 

“Riku...” Sora let out a small sigh and stepped a little closer. “Look... I might be wrong about this, but I wanted that kiss to mean something.” He looked up at Riku, ocean blue eyes meeting teal. “And I... I think you wanted it to mean something too...” 

 

Riku blinked again. He guessed... it couldn’t have been clearer than that. “I....yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously, “I... I did.” He felt blood rush to his cheeks. “I... your dream...”

 

“My dream...” Sora’s cheeks matched the red color of his jacket. “Yeah... I... I may have that day dream more often than I realized.”

 

“That the keyblade thing never happened?” Riku asked, not sure how he felt about that. 

 

“Not exactly in that same scenario,” Sora started, running a hand through his own hair. “But... the whole... us being together thing. That happens a lot. In my daydreams... and my night dreams.” 

 

“Oh...” Riku kind of felt that his whole world view was shifting a bit. “Oh... but Kairi...”

 

“Kairi and I had our moment...” Sora admitted, running another hand through his hair. “But then that moment passed. And neither of us are waiting for another moment.” 

 

“Okay...” Riku nodded. It was starting to sink in. “So... you and I are together... in your dreams?”

 

“Yeah,” Sora grinned, “And... if it’s alright by you, I’d like for us to be together in reality too.”

 

Riku had to reign part himself in before launching into an enthusiastic  _ ‘yes’ _ at the idea. Sora might still be half asleep. “Are you sure? I mean... it’s me...”

 

“Riku...” Sora sighed, then stepped close enough to wrap an arm around the silver haired boy. “I want to be with you  _ because _ you’re you.” He laid his chin on Riku’s chest, staring up at teal eyes. “Do you want that too?”

 

“Yes,” Riku answered without hesitation. “I just... don’t want to mess up either.”

 

“Well... I don’t think we’ll mess up.” Sora offered a smile, “But if we do... I think we can work through it.”

 

“Okay,” Riku finally gave in, wrapping his arms around Sora. Part of him wondered if this was still all part of the dream, but another part that was slowly becoming more confident told the pessimistic part to shut up. “I... Is it too soon to say I love you?” Riku asked, then mentally slapped himself. If it was too soon it’s a bit late to pull back now. It was good no one else was here to witness this. He’d never be cool again. 

 

Sora chuckled. “I love you, too...” He leaned up to lay a kiss on the corner of Riku’s mouth, purposely missing the silver haired boy’s lips. “I’ve loved you for longer than I can remember...”

 

“I... don’t think I can respond to that with anything other than ‘same here,’” Riku let out a nervous chuckle. “I probably sound so--”

 

“Cool,” Sora stated, laying another kiss on Riku’s cheek. “Awesome. Wonderful...” The brunet pulled away just enough to look Riku in the eyes. “You’ll never be anything less to me.”

 

“I... you’re amazing,” Riku stated, pulling Sora close so he could rest his chin on top of the brunet’s head. “You’re just... amazing.” 

 

Sora let out a laugh, the sound only muffled a little bit by Riku’s shirt. 

 

The silver haired boy couldn’t help but notice that, as nice as the dream was, reality was 100% better.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Dies Somnium Captionem_ \- Totally butchering some Latin right here, but I was going for "Day Dream Trap"
> 
> Vanitas still needs his therapy cat. and he _will_ get one... eventually. :D 
> 
> Please comment! I make an effort respond to each and every one as they really bring me a lot of joy!


End file.
